Fantasmas del pasado
by Sonatika
Summary: A pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shadow decidió olvidar su vida pasada pero los fantasmas del pasado desaparecen y vuelven a aparecer cuando menos te los esperas , Shadow tendra que darles frente y tomar una nueva decisión en su vida que se decidirá en dos palabras olvidar o recordar quien fue alguna vez.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA lectores fanaticos de Sonic jeje como tan :D aqui les traigo una nueva historia donde el personaje principal sera Shadow :3 casi no escribo de el y se lo merece :D espero que les guste y luz, camara , accion :**

**Nota: SOnic y sus amigos no son mios son propiedad de SEGA...**

* * *

**Capitulo1: La pesadilla**

** Shadow's ****POV **

–¡Que! Estoy flotando en el espacio esto no puede ser seguro es un sueño–Me digo a mi mismo mientras mi cuerpo está a la deriva sin poder controlarlo ,luego una fuerte luz hace que cubra mis ojos, al abrirlos lo primero que veo es a mi mismo en la colonia espacial Ark con una chica rubia de ojos azules lo poco que se es que se llama María ese nombre por más que trate de recordar no lo logre ya me canse de mi pasado no me interesa quien era, ahora solo soy shadow the hedgehog y vivo mi presente, al parecer me veo feliz con esa chica parece que nos llevábamos bien yo feliz ..no me interesa ,todo iba bien hasta que todo se volvió negro y lo siguiente que veo es a mi mismo corriendo en un largo pasillo con la misma chica siendo perseguidos por soldados de la G.U.N ese recuerdo siempre es el mismo, nuevamente todo se vuelve negro y luego me vuelvo a ver a mi mismo pero esta vez en una capsula mientras desesperadamente trato de salir ya que a la chica un soldado le dispara, ella hace lo imposible y con lo que le queda de fuerza presiona una palanca haciendo lanzando la capsula donde se supone que estoy yo directo a la tierra. –MARIA–eso fue lo último que dije antes de descender, luego veo a la chica como muere poco a poco desangrándose con una fuerte herida mientras lentamente cierra sus ojos azules cayéndoles un par de lágrimas con una sonrisa y dice mi nombre lentamente antes de morir. Yo me siento extraño esa parte nunca la había visto en unos de mis extraños recuerdos pero no se supone que ya no estaba, como puedo ver este suceso, mis ojos lentamente sueltan unas pequeñas lagrimas eso me está afectando demasiado siento un fuerte dolor que hace que ponga la mano en mi pecho y algo dentro de mi me hace que me acerque a la chica y la tomo en brazos. –MARIA MARIA DESPIERTA PORFAVOR–.Grito su nombre desesperadamente como si la extrañara o si la recordara esto nunca me había pasado, hace años que decidí olvidar todo y ahora ya no me reconozco a mi mismo para que hago esto la chica murió ya no puedo hacer nada por ella es mas ni siquiera sé si esto es verdad pero si todo esto es una mentira porque no dejo de llorar, porque no dejo de decir su nombre con la esperanza que despierte porque ….porque ,no entiendo nada de esto .

Cuando ya no puedo mas oigo una voz que grita mi nombre estoy seguro de quien se trata, luego la chica desaparece como un fantasma y todo se vuelve blanco me levanto exaltado cayéndome de la cama y dándome en la cabeza eso me hizo enojar me levanto como si nada limpio las pocas lagrimas que quedaron en mis ojos y lo primero que veo es una murciélago en frente de mi con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Que quieres Rouge cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi departamento y mas a mi habitación cuando te da tu maldita gana-le con mi voz serena pero a la vez enojada ella solo me mira y me dice–Vale Vale sabes que no lo puedo evitar y más cuando tengo más de 1 hora llamándote por el comunicador y no contestas que querías que hiciera tenemos una misión de la G.U.N Omega nos está esperando afuera–yo la miro con mi típica mirada y le respondo. –por ahora está bien pero trata de no volver a hacerlo estaré listo en dos minutos espérame afuera–. Ella se sienta en el sofá cruza sus piernas y luego me dice. –Para que, el baño está al lado por mí no hay problema esperarte aquí por cierto por que estabas llorando eso es raro en ti yo no recuerdo haberte visto llorar¿ porque lo hacías? acaso era por una chica eh eh o estabas soñando con ella –con su típica voz y para mi en un tono realmente molesto cosa que me molesto y le digo. –Eso no es de tu incumbencia y mejor salte de mi habitación por las buenas o lo hare por las malas–, eso ultimo mostrando uno de mis puños, ella suspira y se levanta del sofá y me responde. –Tampoco era para tanto está bien como digas solo no tardes–,al decir eso ella se retira volando por la ventana dejándome completamente solo en mi habitación luego la cierro para tener más tranquilidad necesito pensar muchas cosa y que mejor que una ducha caliente , entro al baño abro la ducha y me entro de golpe con toda esa agua caliente cayéndome en la cabeza disfrutándola con mis ojos cerrados eso me ayuda a calmarme ese sueño o más bien esa pesadilla me sobresalto demasiado esa sensación que tuve me parecía real y lo que no entiendo porque me pasa esto ahora ,tengo un presentimiento que a sinceridad no sé si es bueno o si es malo no tengo esa respuesta en estos momentos pero no dejare que algo como eso me afecte. Salgo de la ducha me preparo con todo lo que usare en la misión y con un chaos control desaparezco de la habitación y aparezco afuera de mi apartamento encontrándome con Rouge y Omega.

–Ya estoy listo ya podemos inicial la misión–Es lo primero que digo mirando al equipo , el primero en hablar es Omega–SHADOW NUESTRA MISION ES IR A LA VIEJA COLONIA ESPACIAL ARK–.Con su típica voz de Robot, yo le contesto con curiosidad y serenidad. –Al ARK, puedes darme más detalles–.En eso me responde Rouge. –Si Shadow como lo oyes el comandante de la G.U.N sospecha de que Eggman está planeando algo la última vez que lo vimos estuvo ahí cosa que nos dejo con muchas dudas desde entonces ha estado inactivo y creemos que esta ahí o que está planeando algo–. Yo le digo con algo de incredulidad. –Eso es estúpido Eggman tiene más bases porque precisamente en el ARK–.Omega me responde-PORQUE HAY UNA POSIBILAD DE QUE EL ULTIMO LUGAR QUE SOSPECHARIAMOS FUERA EL ARK TALVEZ NO ESTE ALLÁ PERO COMO DIJO ROUGE PUEDE TENER ALGO GUARDADO QUE NO QUIERE QUE ENCONTREMOS Y QUE NADIE SEPA–.Yo lo miro luego por un breve segundo pienso que podría ser verdad Eggman puede perder con frecuencia pero en algo es bueno es que es un genio muy inteligente pero si fuera tan genio como dice ,el Faker y sus amigos no lo vencieran tan seguido cosa que lo encuentro patético. Doy un leve suspiro y les digo. –Suponiendo que Eggman tenga algo allá(hago un breve pausa) no será nada fácil descifrar ni encontrar–.Rouge me responde. –La organización hizo una búsqueda satelital e hicieron varias visitas a las numerosas bases que tiene Eggman que conocemos sin un rasto de él y llegamos a esa conclusión, nuestra misión es solo investigar algo ,la mínima pista que logre encontrarlo recuerda que cuando Eggman se ausenta por mucho tiempo no debe ser por nada bueno–.Tengo que reconocer que es verdad entonces le digo. –Si, tienes razón no tenemos tiempo que perder iniciando misión ahora–.Eso ultimo sacando una Chaos Esmerald y con su fuerte brillo hago un chaos control teletrasnportandonos al Ark pero noto sorpresivamente que no estamos en el Ark estamos en el desierto, me sentí mareado y tambaleé un poco haciendo que Omega me diera una mano cosa que los dos se lo encontraron extraño la primera en hablar fue Rouge. –Shadow te encuentras bien–. Yo me repongo rápidamente y le digo.-No te preocupes–.Luego me dice. –Lo digo porque no estamos en el Ark tu nunca fallas en serio te encuentras bien–.Eso ultimo me molesto un poco es verdad nunca me equivoco solo me cruce de brazos y cuando iba a hablar Omega me interrumpe haciendo unos sonidos. –BASE DETECTADA UBICACION PIRAMIDE AL NORTE DE NUESTRA POSICION ACTUAL–.solo me quedo en la misma posición luego Rouge retoma la palabra. –Ya recuerdo por aquí hay una base de donde se puede llegar al Ark rápidamente claro que si quieres intentar otro Chaos Control es tu decisión–.Aunque no lo quiero admitir me vuelvo a sentir como antes pero fingí estar bien y les digo. –Es mejor tomar este camino tal vez Eggman este ahí–.ingeniosamente logre convencerlos para que no se dieran cuanta de mi patético estado cosa que cada vez me está molestando. Ella me mira con una mirada de preocupación pero luego me dice. –Si tu lo dices vamos en camino–.Luego de decir eso nos dirigimos a esa dichosa base en forma de pirámide rápidamente yo con mi velocidad patinando en toda esa arena Rouge volando atrás de mi seguido por Omega, logramos llegar a la pirámide esa y luego entramos Rouge nos guía poco a poco por cada pasillo y entrando a cada habitación de de la base sin encontrar ni un solo rastro de Eggman luego caminamos a una especie de hangar hasta llegar a una nave que por el polvo acumulado tiene sus años abandonada cosa que Rouge la activo y nos dijo que la acompañáramos lo que hicimos y nos subimos presiona unos botones ágilmente como si fuera de ella ya que al parecer la conoce a la perfección algo que me parece extraño luego de unos segundos cuando íbamos a despegar la nave solo tiro humo y se estrello al piso haciendo que ella se moleste. –Arg maldición pensé que todavía serviría–,ya no aguanto las ganas de preguntarle todas mis dudas acumuladas.– acaso conoces esta base porque como nos guiaste parece que la conoces– ella parece que se sorprende y me responde. –Algo así , hablando de base conozco otra forma de llegar al Ark solo espero que funcione –.Eso no me pareció una respuesta pero lo deje así ahora lo más importante es cumplir con la maldita misión esa que me está molestando cada vez mas. –Bien si tu lo dices llévanos –.Ella asiente y los tres salimos de la nave y ella nos guio a una habitación que tiene una especie de elevador luego nos acercamos y ella abre un panel tecleo varios números y el elevador se abre , ella nos dice que entre yo dudo un poco pero luego la sigo ella teclea nuevamente en el panel fijando las coordenadas , el elevador sube como si fuera una nave luego de un rato el Ark se abre lentamente dejando pasar el elevador al aterrizar salimos y nos encontramos en la colonia espacial Ark , vuelvo a sentir como antes pero le resto importancia ahora quiero saber una duda . –otra cosa que sabes no es así Rouge–le digo con tono sarcástico y ella solo me responde. –No es mi culpa que no recuerdes nada además dijiste que no te importa nada que tenga que ver con el Ark ahora no me vengas que quieres explicaciones–.Yo suspiro y le respondo. –tienes razón dejémonos de preguntas tenemos una misión que cumplir–.

**Fin del**** Shadow's ****POV **

Luego de eso los tres asintieron ajustaron sus comunicadores y comenzaron la misión en la Vieja colonia espacial Ark con la intención de saber lo que planea Eggman o donde está metido los tres se separan y tomaron caminos distintos.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**HOLA de nuevo XD! aqui comienza la historia eso me pasa por jugar tanto Shadow the hedgehog *-* Y Sonic adventure 2 unos de mis juegos favoritos ahora no les puedo aclarar nada ya que aruinaria muchas cosas que conforme avance la historia se daran cuenta :D ¿Les gusto? ¿se merecera algun reviews *-* ? si es haci ya saben que hacer XD! Bueno hasta qui el capitulo 1 y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo SAYONARA :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonatika_:¡Hola gente! perdon por durar en actualizar pero es que e estado muy ocupada ademas que estoy haciendo tres historias al mismo tiempo con diferente trama y es dificil T_T pero cambiando de tema aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 de mi historia espero que le guste y recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos no son mios Son de la grandiosa compañia de SEGA..._**

* * *

**Capitulo2: En busca de pistas**

**Rouge pov**

Los tres no separamos tomando caminos distintos yo uso mis alas para elevarme por este lugar numerosos recuerdos me llegan en mi primer encuentro aquí aunque a decir verdad , si mal no recuero fue aquí donde trabaje para Eggman como espía de la G.U.N junto con Shadow que en ese momento era de los malos nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver después que se sacrifico para detener que el ARK se estrellara hacia la tierra lo que me sorprendió es volverlo a ver en la lucha con lo Metarex para luego encontrarlo en una capsula con Omega en una de las bases de Eggman ,desde entonces nos volvimos un equipo, Paso por unos pasillos y veo que toda esta mas destruido de como lo recordaba lleno de escombros y las paredes destrozadas como si hubiera pasado una pelea a muerte, entro a un laboratorio me le acerco a la computadora principal pero inútil ya que está totalmente destruida por completo parece que Eggman estuvo aquí , en las paredes noto pequeños rastros de sangre y una especia de circulo de metal con cuatro cadenas a los lados que al parecer tenían a una persona ahí. –Wao este lugar debió de pasar algo terrible– Digo mientras sigo mirando el laboratorio para después salir y caminar por los pasillos en busca de pistas.

Entro a una habitación donde parece de una chica el lugar esta todo deteriorado lleno de polvo me pregunto de quien habrá sido ,pienso un poco y de seguro es de la nieta del Doctor Gerarld Robotnik , me le acerco a la mesita de noche donde abro uno de los cajones donde tomo una foto vieja donde se encuentra Shadow con María y Gerarld y por lo que observo en la foto se puede ver una pequeña sonrisa en Shadow y si que me sorprendió ahora no entiendo cómo es que pudo olvidar toda su vida pasada olvidarse de su única felicidad se podría decir que su familia bueno lo pasado es pasado en estos momentos el solo vive su presente aunque no puedo evitar sentir lastima por él es por eso es que es tan frio y no disfruta la vida el shadow que conocí por primera vez estaba lleno de odio y de venganza como pudo presenciar la muerte de esa muchacha como los de la agencia de donde trabajamos actualmente le arrebato lo que más quería y aun así no está en contra de la humanidad eso se debe que no tiene seguridad si lo que vivió fue real ya es mejor no hablarle del tema, vuelvo a entrar la foto en su cajón y salgo de la habitación donde una vez fue de María Robotnik, sigo caminando por el pasillo wao que este lugar es inmenso tiene cientos de habitaciones y laboratorios , tengo que encontrar una computadora donde pueda acceder esa Topaz como le agradezco que me haya enseñado a Hackear mejor.

Me canse de caminar y uso mis alas para recorrer más rápido el lugar hasta que entro a una habitación con una computadora enorme esta debe ser donde descubrí la verdad sobre el verdadero proyecto sombra entonces de seguro puedo descubrir si Eggman dejo un mensaje encriptado antes de irse de este lugar la última vez que estuvo aquí, rápidamente me le acerco a la computadora donde pongo mis manos en el teclado y la enciendo. –Por favor funciona–Digo mientras miro la pantalla que solo parpadea , luego de un rato milagrosamente el sistema se enciende totalmente una sonrisa se posa en mi tecleo varia teclas tratando de buscar el ultimo archivo que dejo Eggman , no puedo creer que en estas alturas no sabemos donde esta acaso tiene una nueva base muy bien oculta de nosotros porque ni siquiera con el sistema de la G.U.N han podido encontrarlo esto me da un mal presentimiento desde cuando Eggman está un paso de nosotros esto se pone cada vez mas extraño, logro descifrar varias carpetas pero nada que yo no haya visto solo son apuntes de Gerarld con respeto al proyecto Sombra y unas fotos con su nieta. –Esto es inútil–Digo molesta mientras con ambas manos golpeo el teclado frustrada pero algo hizo un sonido extraño y rápidamente miro la pantalla donde veo una carpeta un poco extraña, inmediatamente comencé a descifrar el código para saber que oculta esa carpeta pero inútil nada de lo que hago funciona , algo me llamo la atención más bien el nombre que tiene pero lo peor me fijo más en la pantalla y veo el signo de eggman lo que quiere decir que ni siquiera él puede desbloquear la carpeta de seguro es algo muy importante un secreto que ni él conoce y estoy segura que tiene que ver con Shadow pero cometió un error creo que pudo rastrear el ordenador de donde intenta hackear la carpeta lo que quiere decir que puedo averiguar donde se encuentra esa base. –Prepararte Eggman que pronto te encontrare–Digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro confiada mientras pongo varios códigos para rastrear su señal.

**Fin Rouge Pov**

**Shadow pov**

Los tres no separamos y tomamos caminos distintos, yo seguí mi camino utilizando mis patines como detesto este lugar aquí solo siento nostalgia algo que nunca pensé sentir pero esto es solo una misión para encontrar a Eggman, me detengo en medio de un pasillo de repente me sentí mareado un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodero de mi que no pude evitar poner mis manos en mi cabeza y cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos y presenciar esa misma escena con la chica con esos solados luego el disparo y yo en la capsula, mi mente quiere jugar conmigo pero no lo lograra luego vuelvo a estar en el pasillo normal y me levantó como si nada hubiera pasado luego entro a una habitación con una capsula y varios cables tirados con un extraño liquido entre verde y azul al parecer aquí fue donde me crearon aunque no sé si precisamente yo ya que también solo puedo ser un simple clon del verdadero Shadow aun así no me interesa.

Salgo del laboratorio y camino más hasta llegar a una habitación con dos escaleras automáticas inmóviles además que el lugar parece que hubo una pequeña batalla ya que ha varios escombros esto por alguna razón me parece familiar como si yo hubiera estado aquí, me subí a la escalera y camine hasta llegar a la otra habitación donde camino y luego entro a una enorme laboratorio con una arma gigante casi destruida y lo más loco tiene orificios con las formas de las esmeraldas también siento que lo he visto antes pero no se dé donde , lo examino con determinación y parece que es una arma muy destructiva capaz de destruir un planeta a su máxima potencia lo que me pregunto es por eso que la luna era mitad de metal antes de que Eggman inventara un compuesto donde el metal aparenta ser piedra lunar pareciendo como si no le hubiera pasado nada. –Me pregunto si Eggman uso esta arma. –Digo un poco pensativo para luego acercarme a la ventana donde se puede ver el planeta ,debo admitir que se siente confortable y a la vez la vista es hermosa pero algo hace que me vuelva a doler la cabeza como la ultima vez haciendo que tenga una extraña visión con la chica mientras ambos mirábamos esta misma ventana, despierto de mi transe y salgo de ese lugar rápidamente preguntándome porque este lugar me está afectando en estos momentos ni siquiera cuando Black Doom me lo mostro me afecto tanto tengo que terminar la misión y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible ahora sé que esto me está afectando más de lo que pensé y siento que algo está ocultando este lugar porque a la vez que quiero salir algo me dice que me quede porque puedo encontrar algo de mi pasado aunque no quera saber que es.

**Fin Shadow pov**

**Con Omega**

Desde que se separaron Omega camino por algunos pasillos donde se encontraban varias habitaciones entre ellas se encontró en uno de los laboratorios viejos de Gerarld Robonik donde se encontraba todo destrozado , llenos de tubos de ensayos con varios experimentos fallidos y a la vez destruido, con un sensor rojo salido de sus ojos escaneo toda la zona.

**Omega:** ANALIZANDO CONTENIDO….ANALIZANDO….. ANALIZANDO…. NADA ANORMAL DETECTADO.

Luego sale del laboratorio pasando por los largos pasillos analizando el lugar con su sensor rojo pero sin nada raro solo algunos escombros de una pelea , siendo un robots sin sentimientos Rouge le había contado sobre el pasado del quien se puede considerar su amigo y sabe que este lugar de seguro le molesta a Shadow pero ahora tiene que cumplir la misión.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ubicación White Acrópolis**

**Eggman Pov**

–Pero cómo es posible–Digo molesto mientras golpeo el teclado con ambas manos, otra vez perdí con ese erizo todo se salió de control eso no debió de pasar todo estaba bien calculado ahora que voy hacer es mejor volver actualizar mi sistema para que no me encuentren los soldados de la G.U.N aun no han visto todo de mi y justo cuando estaba en una de mis investigaciones, déjame echarle un vistazo tengo que ser capaz de descifrar esa carpeta digna de mi abuelo, además que cuando descifre el proyecto Sombra no fue tan difícil pero este archivo tiene una seguridad casi imposible de romper aun siendo un genio mi abuelo sigue siendo superior a mí,¿ que tendrá esa carpeta que es mucho mas importante que el proyecto de la forma de vida perfecta? Que al parecer mi abuelo no quiere que nadie absolutamente nadie lo descubra.

Pongo nuevos códigos y solo e logrado averiguar el nombre ya que la carpeta no tenía nada que lo identifique solo estaba ahí y ya pero lo malo es que de doble vía lo que quiere decir que también en la computadora del ARK se verá el nombre del archivo pero dudo que haya alguien allí déjame echarle un vistazo. Tecleo mas y enciendo la vieja cámara donde está la enorme computadora para quedarme sorprendido con la presencia de Rouge, que hace ella en este lugar de seguro los inútiles de la G.U.N pensaron que sería tan tonto para estar en el ARK por mi plan fallido y de seguro se cansaron de buscarme con su sistema y mandaron a su mejor equipo en mi búsqueda, Rouge parece que está buscando algo en la computadora no me digas que descubrió la carpeta y de seguro me intenta rastrear pero no lo conseguirá. Una sonrisa se posa en mi rostro y puse un código trampa donde si mi cálculos son correctos la engañara con otra ubicación, lo único malo que puedo perder el progreso que he conseguido lograr pero como eso no es nada pronto descubriré la carpeta de nombre PMRTH aunque no sé lo que significa tiene que ser una nueva arma dejada por m abuelo que no dudare en usar para destruir de una vez por toda a ese erizo y conquistar este planeta.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Sonatika_:Hola de nuevo XD! espero que le haya gustado amo el suspenso jujuju , pero en serio perdon por durar en actualizar T-T_  
**

**Shadow_:y crees que esa escusa tan patetica esta gente te va a creer._**

**Sonatika_: y tu de donde saliste shadow 0_0._**

**Shadow: _eso no te te interesa hump!._**

**Sonatika: _sigues igual de siempre pero ni creas que te dejare hacer lo que te da tu gana._**

**Shadow: _como quieras._**

**Sonatika:_si que me estas molestando pero lo dejaremos para la proxima me dejan Reviews porfa *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Sayonara :D_**


End file.
